


Once Upon A December

by Reality_Check



Series: All About That Dex [1]
Category: Keeper of the Lost Cities Series - Shannon Messenger
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Bisexual Dex Dizznee, Character Bashing, Character Study, Dex Dizznee Centric, Gen, Hopeful Ending, I hate how Sophie interacts with Dex, Incase you couldn't tell, Its depressing at first, Multi, Sad begining, Scars, Sophie Bashing, i don't want to spoil anything, mentions of torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:02:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22076641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reality_Check/pseuds/Reality_Check
Summary: It wasn't supposed to be like this. He wasn't supposed to be alone. They... they had promised him they wouldn't leave him.But now he was all alone. Again.
Relationships: Alvar Vacker/Elwin, Dex Dizznee/Alvar Vacker, Dex Dizznee/Alvar Vacker/Elwin, Dex Dizznee/Elwin
Series: All About That Dex [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1589104
Kudos: 7





	Once Upon A December

**Dancing bears,**

Dex squeezed his eyes shut to prevent the tears from falling. There Sophie was, with Fitz and Keefe and all the rest, completely oblivious to his pain. It wasn't fair. It wasn't supposed to be like this. He wasn't supposed to be alone. They... they had promised him they wouldn't leave him. But now he was all alone. Again. He had trusted them. Had trusted Sophie, even though he knew that it was a mistake. He had loved Sophie, but she just took what he had to offer, bled him dry, then left. He had lied, stole, been _tortured_ for her and the others, but did they care? Of course not. When they had met Tam and Linh, he had been so hopeful. Maybe, just maybe, he had found people who understood him. He was mistaken. They were outcasted because of their twinhood. Even with the triplets, he quote "didn't understand."

**Painted wings,**

He didn't understand. When he had made the device for the Council, the one that took away Talents, he was heartbroken when they used it on Sophie. It took him months to earn back her trust. When Keefe had JOINED the other team, Sophie had preached day and night about "he's under family pressure", and "he's really on our side". It wasn't fair. He got tortured for her. But did she even remember that? No. He had just shown her _one_ of his scars. They had _tortured_ him.

**Things I almost remember,**

Dex scratched at his arms, blinking back tears once again. The looked at the cause of this sudden burst of depression. It was the tablet that he had made to be solar powered for Sophie. She had somehow managed to break it and had asked him to fix it. When he had finished, he had snuck up on them and then heard them talking. Fitz was congratulating Keefe on figuring out how to get Dex to leave.

**And a song someone sings,**

Elwin walked up behind him, wrapping his arms around Dex's middle. Alvar approached him from the front, and Dex buried his head into Alvar's chest, finally letting the tears go. Sniffling, he looked at Sophie and the rest, not even shocked they hadn't noticed. Shaking his head, he looked up to Alvar and kissed him, holding him like a lifeline. 

**Once upon a December.**

Dex smiled as he walked in between Elwin and Alvar, safely protected from the outside world. He had found his tribe. And he was never letting them go.

**Author's Note:**

> Song lyrics are from Anastasia.
> 
> Please leave comments and kudos. They give me life!
> 
> So... this is a LOT happier than what I originally planned. It was going to be that everyone was dead, and Dex was the last one left. Welp, that didn't happen.


End file.
